


Magic Love

by fangirl_001



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_001/pseuds/fangirl_001
Summary: Nanami goes out to a karaoke bar for the first with her friends, a tengu, and her two familiars. Wonder what the outcome will be?
Relationships: Momozono Nanami/Tomoe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Magic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh it felt so good to write something again! I just finished reading the Kamisama Kiss manga again (for the 2nd time). I physically cried because the story is so beautiful as well as Nanami and Tomoe's relationship. I normally listen to Japanese 80s music when reading manga which inspired this fanfic from 2 songs I like. Plastic Love by Mariya Takeuchi and Magic Ways by Tatsuro Yamashita, I feel like these fit their relationship really well. Originally, I was going to have Tomoe sing Plastic Love based off a male cover by SquaDus but wanted Nanami to sing it instead. The lyrics for Plastic Love is based off an English cover done by Caitlin Myers. Anyways, enjoy the story and I do not own Kamisama kiss or the songs/lyrics by the artist!

It was another boring day at school for Nanami Momozono, land god of Mikage Shrine. The class had just received their math tests from last week. Everybody was chattering away on what they got, some were proudly showing of their grades while others either hid or ripped their tests or just laughed off what they got. The god sighed and face planted on the desk her hands revealing the failing grade which her friends took a peek at. 

“Sheesh Momozono, didn’t you even study a little bit?” Her blunt red headed friend asked who returned to texting away on her phone. “I barely had time to study!” (not true). A soft giggle escaped her quieter friend as she patted Nanami’s head, “You’ll do better next time Nanami!” Footsteps approached Nanami’s desk and she felt her test being plucked from her hands. She looked and noticed Tomoe staring at her test then looking at her annoyed “DID YOU NOT STUDY AT ALL?!” he yelled at her, her face got red and she got in his face yelling back, “I BARELY HAD TIME HAVING TO DO MY JOB AS THE LAND GOD!” 

“THAT IS IN EXCUSABLE!” He yelled back at her pointing a clawed finger in her face. Kurama turned his head over to the commotion noticing a fiery Tomoe and Nanami he walked over to where the group was. Kei got in between the two “All right that’s enough. Since we’re done taking tests, why don’t we go out for the night and do some karaoke?” She suggested. Ami and Nanami both agreed and squealed with delight, Kurama butted in saying he was down which Kei glared slightly at him while Tomoe was still annoyed. 

Back at the shrine Nanami was busy writing ofuda while Tomoe raked the yard. He turned his gaze towards her then approached her seeing what she was writing. Traffic safety. Good health. And others of the sort stuck out to him, he took one from her hands and set it on fire. “What the hell Tomoe!” she yelled at him. “Instead of wasting your time and energy writing useless ofuda, why don’t you actually do something productive like schoolwork.” He bluntly stated which caused her to fume and she huffed walking inside the shrine and slamming the shoji door shut. Mizuki watched her as she stomped back to her room muttering about Tomoe and stupid school. He pouted then walked outside glaring at Tomoe “I don’t appreciate you upsetting my lady’s feelings fox.” Tomoe glared back at him but continued raking the yard. “Ya know I can’t wait for Nanami-chan to finally be rid of you.” He taunted the fox and Tomoe paused retorting back, “I can say the same for you _snake._ ” The two stared each other down then as usual a fight broke out fire versus water. Nanami was in her room procrastinating on doing her homework when she heard the commotion outside. _Not again_ she thought as she quickly made her way out to the yard. “STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!” She yelled halting Tomoe who held snake form Mizuki above an open flame. “Put. Him. Down.” he did as she said which Mizuki slithered his way to Nanami with pouting eyes. “Tomoe is bullying me again Nanami.” She looked down at him picking him up and he wrapped himself around her arm. “Tomoe quit picking fights with Mizuki and get back to work.” She huffed going back inside Mizuki looking back at Tomoe’s annoyed face and he stuck his tongue out, _I'll kill him one day_ Tomoe thought darkly causing him to smirk. 

Later that night Nanami met up with Kei and Ami in front of the karaoke bar. “Hey! Why the hell did these three tag along?!” Kei barked aggressively pointing her finger in front of their faces while turning to the young land god. “We wanted to come along, I’ve never been to a karaoke bar before.” Mizuki said innocently and Kurama smirked, “Besides who wouldn’t want to hear my glorious voice” he ran his hand through his hair flipping it. Tomoe just rolled his eyes while Nanami sweat dropped and Ami covered her mouth giggling. They walked inside the bar which had a plain exterior, white walls and modern furniture decorated the inside. Kei walked to the receptionist paying for the group and asking for menus. “Here is your tab and I hope you have fun.” The receptionist replied with a smile and they bowed as they walked towards their room. The soft booming of a bass rumbled through a door they passed until they reached their private room. Nanami looked around curiously at the room, the top portion of the wall was made of black bricks and the lower half was made of wood paneling. The cream modern couches they sat on were plush and comfortable. In the center of the room was a small disco hanging from the ceiling with lights shining on it casting small different colored lights all around them. There was a screen in front of their table with the karaoke machine underneath it. On the sides were different types of albums stacked in black shelves and the stereo speakers were hanging in the two front corners of the room. 

“Wow this is amazing Kei! Thank you!” Ami said excitedly looking around the room as well kicking her feet back and forth then to the menu placed in front of her. “Yeah Kei, thank you. I’m glad I get to experience this with friends.” Nanami brightly smiled. Kei nodded her head, “It’s no problem but I was hoping it would just be us girls.” She glared at the three males in the room who were glancing at their menus then looked up at the fiery redhead. After they ordered their drinks and ate their meals, the singing began. Kei began by singing I Want U Back by Cher Lloyd she got a bit aggressive into a few parts (remembering ex boyfriends) and some of the notes she hit hurt the ears of the yokai but they didn’t dare say a word. Nanami clapped her hands and laughed as Kei finished then Ami shyly stood up next and took the mic from her friend. She fumbled around with the karaoke machine searching for a song. She blushed as she began singing one of Kurama’s songs. Her voice was soft and quiet, she wasn’t bad but not great either. As she finished the girls cheered for her, even Kurama gave her a small smile and clapped as she sat back down red faced. It was Mizuki’s turn which Nanami covered her mouth laughing as he sang SexyBack by Justin Timberlake and Tomoe just groaned watching the appalling seen of Mizuki attempting to be sexy and glared at him when he made gestures to Nanami who just blushed laughing it off. Then it was Kurama’s turn and of course he sang one of his own songs, getting into the feels and being over dramatic on purpose which made Ami swoon. The other two girls smiled and cheered him on, on the other hand the two male yokai were bored and slightly irritated at Kurama acting impressive and better than them. After he was done, he handed the mic to Nanami who blushed, “Oh no I can’t sing.” Kurama rolled his eyes then smirked pulling her up off the couch then handed her the mic. “Make it sexy!” Kurama said laughing at her blushing face but feeling daggers being bore into the back of his head from the two familiars. Nanami turned around to the machine and fumbled around not sure of what song or genre to sing. She stopped on a certain song and selected it. 

As the music began, she felt her face slightly heat up and she noticed the peculiar stares from three out of the five. Ami, Kei, and Kurama both gave knowing looks to each other with slight smiles leaving Tomoe and Mizuki confused as to what they could be thinking about. Nanami swayed mainly from nerves to the beat of the intro until the words popped up on the screen 

_A sudden kiss in the morning, a tender gaze in the evening_

_Beyond my range of comprehension until you brought to attention_

_Greetings always followed by sweet goodbyes, yes, all must meet its end_

_Baby, can’t you just relax? Don't look back, don’t hurry!_

Tomoe’s ears twitched as he heard her sing and his eyes slightly widened listening to the words causing him to have a faint blush then a soft smile graced his face. Nanami kept her eyes closed as she kept singing and swaying to the beat with an even more red face. Mizuki was a little bit baffled but he smiled softly staring at his kami under the disco lights. Nanami you silly girl Kurama thought to himself enjoying the show. Ami and Kei bumped heads together smiling and giggling as Nanami was pretty much hinting her already known feelings to Tomoe. She slowly opened her eyes peeking at her audience then made eye contact with soft violet eyes as she sang. 

_Still reminiscing the day when you left me all on my own, then I walked away from any daylight, instead of dawn it was twilight_

_Underneath the disco ball breaks the spell that holds you in my mind_

_Though I used to dance with you, now we’re through, I’m sorry!_

_Don't you dare even try to convince me, don’t you lie ‘bout the way that we could be "Love’s a game" they all say it, they mean it–might as well have fun, play every single one_

_I filled the holes and the cracks in my heart with fancy high heels and plenty of dresses_

_They’re my sole companions on this journey_

She smiled brightly noticing Tomoe smiling back and staring lovingly at her as the lights bounced off of her. Mizuki noticed the romantic tension between kami and familiar although it hurt him, he would be happy for her. Ami and Kei stood up standing next to Nanami smiling and singing the last few lines of the song together 

_I'm just playing games, I know that's plastic love_

_Dance to the plastic beat, another morning comes_

As the song finally came to an end the girls looked at each other laughing as Nanami still had a small blush on her face. “That was really good Nanami! I didn’t realize you could sing.” Ami exclaimed. Nanami gave a small smile “Aw thanks Ami but I’m really not that good.” her eyes shifted over to Tomoe’s whose eyes were still a bit dazed. She handed the mic to him which snapped him out of his daze, “Your turn Tomoe!” he stood up taking the mic and ruffled Nanami’s hair as he walked to the front. The land god sat back down guzzling her drink down since her throat became parched from singing. “You were wonderful Nanami-chan!” Mizuki gave her a tight hug and she patted his arm “Thank you Mizuki.” Tomoe watched the exchange and glared at the snake. “Come on fox, we don’t have all night.” Kurama complained which created a tic mark on Tomoe’s forehead. As he scans through the machine, he finds a song and selects it. He taps the mic and clears his throat a bit as the music begins his ears twitching to the soft 80s melody. He opens his mouth and begins 

_The way you whisper in my ear_

_To make my troubles disappear_

_It's magic_

_The way your little fingertips_

_Can make my heart do double flips_

_It's magic_

_And when you smile at me that way_

_Well you can warm the coldest day_

_It's magic_

_And even when you're gone, I find_

_I hear you laughing in my mind_

_It's magic_

_And all I have to do is think of you_

_To make the music start to play_

Nanami’s face immediately turns red hearing him, Wow I didn’t know he could sing, he sounds beautiful she thinks as she watches the fox yokai in front of her. Kurama and Mizuki are both a bit taken back at the strongly bolded song that he picked. Tomoe keeps his eyes on Nanami completely ignoring the others and he smirks at her blushing face _You’re so cute Nanami, I could devour you.._ He shakes his head clearing that thought _Not the right time to think this._ He continues singing 

_And when you want me you just clap your hands_

_And I'll be with you right away_

_Then we'll float on a breeze_

_While the leaves in the trees softly say hey hey_

_Magic ways My friend_

_You love the girl with magic ways and it's true_

_I might as well give in_

_You cast a spell on all my nights and days_

_With your sweet magic ways my friend_

As he finishes the room is silent but then there’s clapping and cheering. “Way to go Mikage!” Kei cheers and gives the fox a wink. “Not bad fox.” Kurama smirks at him who returns the gesture. Mizuki is the only one booing him which Kei slaps his arm and he yelps. The silver head turns to the brown haired land god who looks just as dazed as he was. Tomoe places the mic down and walks over to Nanami with a small smirk, “Well what did you think Nanami?” He playfully asks. She blushes a bit more snapping out of her daze turning her eyes to him, “Um.. You were really good.” She squeaks out and he smiles at that. 

They leave the private room chattering and Kei hands the tab back to the receptionist. They walk outdoors into the chilly night. “See you later Momozono!” Kei and Ami shout out to her as they go separate ways. Kurama tells them all goodbye and gets in his car heading back to his mansion. She waves them goodbye as she walks back home with her two familiars. The two are bickering at who was the best singer causing her to giggle. Mizuki tromps ahead of them annoyed with Tomoe who hangs back with Nanami. “Hey Tomoe?” he looks down at her taking her hand into his keeping it warm, “Hm?”. 

“Did you really mean it? In the song that you sang?” She slightly looked away a blush casted on her face. He stops walking wrapping his fingers around her chin pulling her head to look at him. “Of course. Did you? Even though it described how we first started out.” Violet eyes stare intensely into brown. Unable to speak she simply nods and with that he kisses her gently. “I love you Nanami, my magic girl.” Her lips break into a wide smile, “I love you too Tomoe.” He gives her another kiss deepening it a little. “HEY FOX DON’T VIOLATE MY KAMI WHEN I’M STILL HERE!” Mizuki yells at the fox charging at him until he falls flat on his back by fox-fire. He smirks and before Nanami can fuss at him for hurting Mizuki he wraps her back into a melting kiss. 


End file.
